


Priestly Love

by Abiwim



Category: RichardArmitageasFictionalCharacter
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abiwim/pseuds/Abiwim
Summary: I wrote this at the request of my friend Kim when speculation started about Richard Armitage possibly taking on the role of Father Lorenzo Quart in The Seville Communion.It is a one-shot and WILL NOT have a continuation. If you might be offended by the thought of a priest disavowing his duties, do not read this.





	Priestly Love

Tina gaped up at the large gothic-style cathedral and took a deep breath. St. Francis of Assisi Roman Catholic Cathedral was a monstrosity. Located in the Victoria Park neighbourhood of Perth, whoever had financed this building must have thought that it would remain forever a legacy to his generosity. The façade was flat roofed, with 12 intricate statuary (Tina assumed they were the apostles) ranged looking down in judgement. To the left and right were tall, open-worked spires, each reaching toward the heavens, topped by glistening crosses.

As she entered the nave her eyes were drawn up toward the thick beams holding up the intricately painted ceiling. Cherubs and angels frolicked in the azure sky while soft fluffy clouds tickled at their toes. She approached the transept, with its carved baptismal font, and hesitated before curtsying to the altar. She slipped into the pew and tried desperately not to gawk.

Tina hadn’t entered a church in nearly 15 years.

Currently she felt like a fraud.

She was here under false pretenses.

She was new to Perth and her mother had suggested she try church to meet new people. So here she was.

People started to trickle in. Older folks. Young parents. Many of them sat toward the rear of the church. She felt a little bit exposed. By the time the bells had completed the call to worship the cathedral was half-full; now Tina felt guilty for being away so long. She was a member of that particular demographic – “non-attending Christian”.

The processional started down the nave; Tina turned in her seat to watch as the priest, gently swinging the cencer, led the choir and altar boys and (she was glad to see) girls in prayer. A sense of peace overcame her as they trooped up the altar steps and took their assigned places.

The priest, Tina checked her program: one Timothy Parker, started, “Let us pray.”

His voice, a full-bodied baritone, caused her to look up sharply. His voice was like honey. No, it was like pure sex. And, holy God, he was as beautiful as he sounded! She was going straight to hell! She swallowed as the image of herself wantonly laid out across the altar with this priest (!) slowly unbuttoning her blouse as he kissed his way down between her tits flashed through her mind. She allowed herself one small re-view of that particular kopfkino before taking herself to task. ‘Stop that Tina! Sinner!’

But holy fuck, the man was gorgeous! He was well over six foot tall, with dark brown hair graying at the sides. His face was not what most people would call “traditionally handsome” but, to her eyes, it was perfect. A high forehead, long aquiline nose, thin lips; but it was his eyes! From where she sat in the second pew they blazed! A blue like a storm, flashing bright and then dark, they were the most unique eyes she had ever seen.

The service passed quickly; if you asked Tina what the sermon had been, she would not be able to tell you. Her eyes were focused on Father Timothy’s mouth, but her ears had been closed to the words.

She rubbed her palms on her pant legs as she approached the priest as he was greeting the parishioners at the top of the stairs. When it was her turn she thrust out her hand and blurted, “Tina Birch.”

Father Timothy smiled, Tina’s heart did a little flip. He wasn’t perfect after all! Sure his teeth were white and the front ones were straight, but the lower ones were crowded and slightly twisted. But it wasn’t his teeth, it was the dimples that appeared deep on either side of his mouth. Her imagination sparked again, picturing herself giving that right dimple a quick lick.

Father Timothy chuckled, “Earth to Miss Birch; hello?”

Tina gave her head a slight shake and found herself pumping his hand in a never-ending shake. “Oh!” She withdrew her hand, “Sorry ‘bout that. Hahaha. Yeah…”

“You’re not from around here, are you?”

“No, I just moved here from Port Douglas. Mum suggested I try church to meet some new people…uhhh…” Tina shook her head and rubbed her temples. “That is, that isn’t the only reason I’ve come to church…dammit!”

Her hand flew to her mouth as Father Timothy laughed heartily. “It’s alright, Miss Birch, we have stepped outside the holy walls.”

Tina blushed and rolled her eyes, “Please, Father, call me Tina.”

“Excellent. Will I see you next Sunday, Miss – Tina?”

Tina nodded and replied, “Yes, Father. You can count on me.”

***

Timothy Parker had been a priest for close to twenty years. In that time there were a number of times when he had questioned his faith; they usually solved themselves. He had never questioned celibacy.

Until today.

He looked out over the congregation and saw the same faces. The same people week in and week out. Mrs. Fishburne and her husband, who always nodded off. The Gilbert sisters, both in their 70’s and never married. Consuelo, the Diefenbackers, the Ryan’s…Catholics of all backgrounds. All a part of the community he served.

Today there was a new face in the pews. Rather, it was the hair that first caught his attention. Red. Fiery. Auburn, with hues of brown and blond and orange. A heart shaped face with full lips, he found himself licking his own lips; they looked juicy and nibble-able.

Throughout the service he found himself glancing, surreptitiously, in her direction. Right there in the second pew, all by herself. He felt his heart fluttering, pounding, fluttering…a pattern that was making it difficult for him to catch his breath.

After the service he tried to remain calm. He greeted his congregates trying, desperately, to not count the people between them. Finally, she stood, hesitating in front of him before she thrust out her hand and stated, “Tina Birch.”

He smiled and took her hand. Are those bats on the collar of her blouse? They are!

His smile deepened when he caught her eyes. They were pure, clear and the sharpest green he had ever seen.

***

The week passed entirely too slowly for Tina’s liking. She was looking forward to church and more opportunity to ogle the priest. Fuck! This was not good. Maybe she should go to another parish?

Yeah, right; like she was actually going to do that. While there certainly were times over the past week where she had tried to repent, it just wasn’t genuinely happening. Besides, what harm was there? Day and night-time dreams are just that; it’s not like it will come to pass. Dammit.

***

And they didn’t pass; the dreams that is. It had now been 2 months since she started attending St. Francis and a friendship seemed to be developing with the devilishly handsome Father Tim. Tina had volunteered as the Sacristan, ensuring that there was enough host and wine for communion. That meant she had to get there early, as did Tim.

The man was definitely not saintly. He had a wicked sense of humour and was not afraid to let it out. He cursed, for Christ’s sake! Tina once even saw him skip down the aisle. Of course, it was because she dared him, but he still did it.

But as soon as the first celebrants appeared a mask quickly came down over him. His whole demeanour changed and he was serious and proper.

***

2 months later they were truly friends. A few nights a week they could be found going out to movies and museums, having dinner and checking out music festivals. Tina had heard some of the gossip at church and was quick to shut people down.

Did she want in his pants? Hell, yeah! But she was raised a good Catholic and would never actually act on that impulse…she hoped. Tina knew she was playing with fire, but Tim was a nice person and she had made a friend.

“Tina, whatever brought you to St. Francis? You live way over by the zoo!”

Tina shrugged, “Dunno. I suppose I figured if I’m gonna do it I should go big.”

Tim snorted, “Go big!” Tim reached across the table and patted her hand, “I’m glad you did.”

As soon as his big hand met hers the heat started deep in her belly. It was just a friendly pat, nothing to get hot and bothered about, but she got both hot and bothered. Her stomach churned as his hand rested on top of hers. She stared at it for a long moment before slowly raising her eyes to his. She tried not to show how turned on she was, but as soon as she looked into his darkened eyes she knew. He wanted her.

Tim got the waiter’s attention and quickly paid the bill.

***

Tina’s heart was pounding as she unlocked her door. The whole time they drove back to her place they didn’t touch, they didn’t speak.

Tim followed her through the door and glanced around. He took a deep breath and pulled the dog collar from his silk shirt.

Tina swallowed and said, “Holy fuck! What are we doing?”

He stepped close to her and took hold of a lock of her hair. He wrapped it around his finger and let it loose. “I’m going to make love to you, Tina.”

“But-“ she sputtered.

“I know what to do,” he grinned. “I didn’t enter the priesthood til I was in my twenties.”

“Tim,” his name came out as a breath. “My mother will kill me.”

“What do you think mine will do?”

“They must never know!”

His hand went to the small of her back and his lips were millimeters from hers as he whispered, “Never.”

She felt the heat of his hand through the smoothness of her cotton blouse. Her head was telling her to stop, her arms were straight by her sides. He kissed her face, nuzzling his way to her ear and down her neck. She moaned, desperately trying to control her reactions.

Tim sucked lightly on her neck, damning the consequences. When it came to Tina he felt that it might be worth his while to continue down the path he had started. Both hands were now on her back, his fingers traced their way up her spine, kneading the skin at her shoulder blades. He ran his hands down each of her arms, and wrapped them around him.

“Tina…”

She looked up at him sharply.

“I want this, you want this.” He kissed her mouth softly. Her fists relaxed, her palms resting on his hips. “Kiss me.”

She looked up at him and saw the desire shining in his blue eyes. They were dark, not their normal blinding blue, but a stormy, passionate gray. He took her face in his hands and pulled her to him. His thin lips brushed, feather light across hers. Tina’s eyes fluttered closed as she succumbed to his temptation.

Her hands went to his ass, giving it a squeeze. Tim chuckled into her mouth and she took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Her tongue caressed his and their passion exploded!

Suddenly hands were everywhere, pulling shirts from waistbands, exploring backs and shoulders, butts and hips; closing the gap between their bodies.

Tina gasped as she came into contact with Tim’s engorged cock. He was hard and she instantly felt her own wetness. As he went back to sucking her throat, she thrust her hands into his thick hair, running her fingers through his graying locks.

“You are so beautiful,” she murmured as she kissed the tip of his ear. Tim groaned deeply and Tina chuckled. “Oh, so that’s the spot.”

“Fuck, yes!” He gasped.

Feeling powerful, Tina lavished attention to his left ear, nipping at his lobe and running her tongue along the shell. She could feel his reaction as he started to tremble. Her left hand was stroking his other ear.

“Stop! Stop! Too much!” He moaned.

She threw her head back and laughed. Tim pressed his lips to the dip between her collar bones and continued down, unbuttoning her blouse as he explored. He dropped to his knees as he finished off her blouse and looked up at her glorious body. She had a slightly rounded, hourglass figure; he reached up and traced down along her breasts, along the smooth skin of her waist to the band of her skirt.

He pulled her closer and inhaled deeply. “God, you smell so good!” He nuzzled into her vee as she grabbed a hold of the counter behind her.

“Fuck! Tim!” Her hand was still in his hair as she undulated into him. His hands were pressing into her ass, encouraging her to get even closer.

Her legs started to shake as one of his hands left her ass and trailed its way up under her skirt, skimming along her inner thigh. He traced his way along her labia through her underwear as she used both hands to hold herself up.

“Tim! Jesus, Tim! I’m going to fall over if you keep that up.”

Tim stood and, in a grand sweep, lifted her into his arms. “Bedroom?”

She pointed down the hall, “This way,” and continued to point as his lips crashed into hers. He shoved the door open and put her on her feet beside the bed. He removed the blouse and her fingers started working his buttons. She stopped, moaning in ecstasy, as he removed her bra and took her full breasts into his hands.

She swallowed hard and continued working on his buttons. She shucked the shirt from his shoulders and went to work on the fly of his pants. Tim was placing soft, wet kisses to her breasts, ensuring that they were properly addressed.

Tina squeaked as he took a nipple in his mouth and sucked gently. Tim loosed the buttons on her skirt and let it fall, in a puddle, to the floor. His hands went back to her tits as he raised himself to his full height and looked down at her.

She was flushed and panting slightly, her eyelids were hooded, nose flaring. He felt his cock harden even more as he took in her passion. He wrapped his fingers around her neck and kissed her. A full, deep kiss fueled by the burn he felt in his balls. There was no going back!

Tim pushed her gently onto the bed and kissed his way down her body. He removed her underwear and spread her out before him. He gloried in her, exposed as she was, before his tongue made its way up her thigh and, spreading her labia, dove into her where she was wet and hot and needy.

Tina squirmed, one hand in his hair, the other fisting in the sheets. Her legs wound their way around his waist as he licked and sucked at her vagina, his index finger was gently pressing against her clit.

“Tim! Oh, you are gonna make me come!”

He grinned and flicked his tongue over her clit, faster and harder, as his first two fingers entered her vagina. He plunged his fingers into her, feeling her tighten around them as wetness poured from her.

She screamed her ecstasy, “Fuck! Oh my God! Yes!” She thrashed against his mouth as he sucked her juices.

He watched her face as she came back to earth, from tight in orgasm to calm and satisfied. He smiled, and asked, “How you feeling?”

She cocked an eyebrow at him and beckoned him to her. He laid himself beside her as she kissed him, running her tongue over his lips. ‘Fuck!’ he thought. ‘This is hot!’ Her hand circled around his dick and he jerked at the warm, soft feel of it. She stroked it gently but he stopped her, “No, I want to be inside of you when I cum.”

Her nostrils flared and she grinned, the dimple deepening in her cheek. “Well, sir, I think I can help you with that!” She sat up and fumbled in the bedside table, pulling forth a condom. She stood beside the bed and ripped the packet open. She removed the condom and made to put it on him; he stopped her, “I’d better do that or I will cum all over your hand.”

Tina laughed and nodded, “Then most definitely, do!”

He sat up and rolled the condom onto his cock. Once it was in place Tina pushed him back and crawled up to straddle his legs. She kissed the skin at the base of his balls, holding them gently in one hand. Her other hand reached up, caressing the skin of his belly. Tim was strong, but not overly muscled and she could feel the hardness of his toned body under his skin. He had a smattering of hair in a line to his pleasure zone, slightly more spread across his chest. She kissed her way up to his belly button, plunging her tongue in, causing him to buck up against her. Her hands were splayed across his pecs, rubbing small circles across his nipples. She licked first one, then the other before taking his lips in hers.

She took a hold of his cock and positioned herself over him. As she plunged her tongue into his mouth she quickly lowered herself onto his dick, taking him all the way.

He shouted and took her hips in his hands. He thrust up into her, setting a rapid pace. She sat upright, her toes digging into the mattress, her hands splayed across his chest, for stability. Her head was thrown back as she matched his strokes, tightening around his cock at each up-thrust from him.

Tim’s breathing turned to panting as Tina started keening, calling to him, encouraging. “Fuck, Tina! I’m nearly there!”

“Come on, sweetheart. Fuck me hard!”

That was it! He stuttered as he felt his lode shoot, wishing it wasn’t into the latex of the condom. As his rythym slowed Tina ground her clit into his pubic bone. He continued thrusting until her sudden groan of completion shuddered through her.

As she lay across his chest he wrapped his arms around her.

“I don’t want to leave you,” he whispered into her hair.

She laid her head against his shoulder and simply said, “You don’t have to.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kopfkino - head cinema


End file.
